world_of_andoranfandomcom-20200214-history
Neega
Neega smash! Neega is a Half-Orc Fighter from an orcish tribe known as The Hogs, based near Boussac. She is currently a member of The Crimson Company. Description Appearance Neega is tall and broad shouldered, and has a heavy build. Her hair is brown, and kept in a braid to one side. She has the distinctive pale green skin of other Half-Orcs, but softer features than full Orcs. She is skilled in the use of many weapons, but currently wields Giant Slayer, a great-axe. Personality Neega enjoys the simple things in life; smashing things, drinking milk, and petting her goat, Berthilda. She is loyal though, and true to her friends. She has a particular disdain for The Hogs, who treated her very poorly in her youth. Biography Before the Campaign Neega was never truly at home with The Hogs; they mocked her human features, and rarely included her in important tribal matters. This left her falling behind often, much to Znaurl, the leader of The Hogs' irritation. Neega's father, Zorfu, was instructed to dispose of her, for fear that she would be a liability. Zorfu instead took Neega away from the tribe, and told her to run, and how he had been instructed to kill her. She ran away South, to start a fresh life, however the road to Cadwell was a rough one, involving an unfortunate incident which left several people in a particularly bad state. In the Campaign Neega met the other members of The Crimson Company in Cadwell on the 28th October 2100 AE. She was found by Ylthana whilst imprisoned, but was bailed out, which she owes Ylthana to this day. Relationships Darrack Ironfist Darrack and Neega are always competing/striving to be the best fighter in the company, but puts the competition aside when it comes down to battle. Berthilda As Neega is awfully fond of milk, when the company were travelling through Wode Hill to help them deal with some hags, she happened to want a drink of her favourite beverage. With no fresh milk on hand she was directed to a goat in the field and instantly formed a bond, as Berthilda allowed Neega to milk her. After dealing with the hags, Neega made a deal with the village leader, Hubert, to take Berthilda for hers and return within the next few days with 5 fresh goats. Berthilda now lives in the courtyard of Ansell Manor, with a stack of hay and a hut built by Neega for Berthilda to keep warm in the winter (even though the goat can access the house at most times). Lucien Greycastle Serindus Neega has respect for Serindus because of his status in the war effort. She knows he's good with a bow and likes his drink. He was betrothed once, but now Neega believes he should seek a wife, even though he doesn't seem to be looking. Some respect was lost due to the killings of two innocent donkeys to cover up his doings, but this was due to his PTSD and has now been forgiven as he head butted a dwarf who was owed a kiss on the forehead. Now Serindus has been taken over by Zekyl'Rho when he murdered Rufio. Ylthana Neega was bailed out of prison by Ylthana (when Neega attacked a couple of Cadwell's guards) and has a good relationship with the utmost respect for her. Ylthana sometimes puts Neega down due to her wits and intelligence, but this doesn't harm her much - more of an annoyance. Haggis Their relationship started when Neega wondered over to the barracks in Bourne where she challenged one of the guards to a duel to demonstrate her smashing technique. Haggis stepped up to the challenge and got a beating. As punishment, he was sent to run laps around the city. Taking pity on him, Neega took him out for a drink. This ended up with him getting suspended from the town guard when he was brought back drunk to the guards quarters. He was very annoyed at Neega for ruining his life, but was later hired by the Crimson Company to become an adventurer and housekeeper. Character Information Notable Items * The great-axe, Giant Slayer * Belt of Dwarvenkind * Gem of Brightness Feats * Tough * Sentinel * Great Weapon Master Abilities Half-Orc Abilities * Relentless endurance * Dark vision * Savage attacks Fighter Abilities * Fighting style: Great weapon fighting * Second wind * Action surge Maneuvers * Riposte * Disarming attack * Trip attack * Precision * Distracting strike